


Ai Hod Yu In

by commandergreeneyes



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), F - Fandom, QTWD, The 100, queer the walking dead
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, clexa soulmates, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandergreeneyes/pseuds/commandergreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza gets clean, Alicia is gay, and Clexa soulmate references are made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai Hod Yu In

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want, i can do more one-shots, but that means longer waiting between Every Time We Touch updates... lemme know if u want more one-chapter fics in the comments ;)

The smell of cherry blossom shampoo permeates through the air, carried by the steam billowing out of the hallway bathroom. Alicia walks past, pausing next to the open door, inhaling deeply, and bangs on the wall: “Leave some hot water for the rest of us!” She yells into the cramped space.

“Aw, fuck off, Alicia! There’s plenty for everyone!” Elyza shouts back through the streams of water pummeling down her naked body.

Alicia grins, looking down at the threshold of the doorway, and threatens, “Yeah, there better be!”

She can hear Elyza chuckle softly behind the glass shower door.

Alicia starts to move off, but she makes the fatal mistake of looking up.

She can see Elyza directly through the water-sprinkled glass. Her body was covered in suds and dripping wet, eyes closed under the vigorous spray. Alicia could see the dirty bubbles traveling down her back and over her cute, round ass, shining in the afternoon light reflecting off the giant mirror across from the shower stall. Elyza had her hands buried in her hair, her back muscles flexing and shoulder tattoo winking out at Alicia from underneath the soap.

She looked like a goddess.

Alicia gulped, caught between knowing she should look away and the complete incapability to do so. Every sense on her body was tingling: her hearing, her vision, her smell, her touch- she could feel the texture of the drywall underneath her fingers as she gripped the doorway. She could hear Travis and Chris opening the front door, calling goodbye to Maddie. She could smell the three different products Elyza had opened. She could see the individual droplets on the side of Elyza’s jaw.

Holy. Fuck.

* * *

 

Elyza hadn’t washed in over a month. Her hair had begun getting ropey with grease, and her leather outfit was practically radiating BO. So of course, she’d called dibs when she and the Clarks had found a house with a working backup generator.

They’d been running together for how many weeks now? Two, three? The Clarks had embraced her into their fold easily, realizing quickly that having a ruthless blonde with a diverse set of combat skills had certain… advantages. One of those advantages included saving Alicia’s life. Multiple times.

Elyza enjoyed their company, but none more than Alicia. This firecracker brunette held her captivated with every word, every hair flip, every snarky bite. Elyza couldn’t help but feel like she was some sort of godsend- a flicker of memory triggered every time Alicia snarled, or yelled, or smiled at her over whatever substitute dinner table was available as they ran. But maybe Elyza was just glad to have human contact again.

The warm water was amazing. She hadn’t felt this clean since before the outbreak. The soaps were working their magic. And the atmosphere of the bathroom calmed all her frayed, worrying-about-alicia nerves; sunlight was spilling in through the window, bouncing off the beige and green walls, reflected on the huge-ass mirrored vanity, facing the shower. If the person who designed the house were alive, Elyza would probably ask them for interior design tips.

She turned, grabbing another bottle off the wall and breaking her nail trying to open it. Spitting curses, she angrily dumped the lilac body wash on her chest before tossing the bottle back onto the rack- and catching a glimpse of a face in the mirror.

Elyza froze.

The face disappeared.

Was she crazy, or had that been Alicia? Watching her?…. was she still there?

Elzya had hoped for this moment, a sign that Alicia wasn’t as straight as she’d thought. The girl had been giving teensy signals for the past two weeks, and Elyza was about ready to burst if she didn’t get confirmation.

The corner of a forehead reappeared, resting- hiding- around the doorway. Elyza could only see it if she leaned a little to her left… so she took an entire step left and started spreading the lilac soap across her body, hands moving slow and sensually.

If Alicia wanted to watch, she was going to get a show.

* * *

 

Alicia was practically hyperventilating.

Elyza hadn’t seen her, right? _Right? Of course. Duh. But wait, why is she doing that… why- what is she doing?_

_Oh. Oh god- oh dear god that’s hot. Holy shit. Okay. Okay, her hands are doing that thing oh my god, Alicia, this is ridiculous! I can’t believe your letting yourself watch this!_

Alicia tipped her head closer. _Yeah, but I mean…. look at her._

The protesting part of her brain subsided: _you got a point._

Elyza was roaming her hands all over her torso, cupping her full breasts and running her fingers over her taunt stomach, swaying her hips softly side to side.

_Who the hell bathes so seductively?_

Elyza backed up so press against the wall, tilting her head back, her mouth falling open. Her legs were spread slightly- and Alicia’s jaw dropped.

_Oh my god her hand is disappearing between her legs, I can’t see her hand, she’s got her eyes closed and she has the PRETTIEST o-face oh my-_

And then footsteps are banging up the stairs, and Alicia is stuck. She can’t make it to the nearest room in time, and she can’t exactly be spotted by her mom peeping at Elyza in the shower.

So she took the only course of action she could think of: she ducked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

If Elyza hadn’t noticed her before, she sure as hell did now.

Alicia stood facing the closed door, her hands on the knob and forehead pressed against the wood, thoughts racing, ears listening for her mom to pass.

Elyza said nothing behind her, yet.

Maddie’s footsteps clonked past the door, and her voice echoed down the hallway. “ ‘Licia?”

Alicia sighed. “Yeah, mom! I’m in the shower!” She yelled through the door.

Elyza giggled.

“I thought Elyza called dibs?” Maddie called, feet moving towards the door.

“Nah! She gave it up!” Alicia lied. She thought frantically- “Elyza’s up on the roof!”

“The _roof_?” Maddie and Elyza spoke in the same moment. Alicia turned around urgently, a finger to her lips. Elyza grinned, not bothering to hide her body by any means.

“Yeah! She does weird things.” Alicia replied to the door.

“Alright. I need your help later, with dinner!” Maddie called, retreating downstairs.

Alicia sighed, slumping against the door.

“What was that about?” Elyza quipped behind her, still under the running water. Alicia turned to face her, still leaning on the door, bright red flush creeping up her neck.

An understanding smile dawned on Elyza’s face, and she raised a hand- crooked her finger. _C’mere._

Alicia swallowed and approached the water-splattered door, hyperaware to keep her eyes up.

Elyza was smiling at her through the spray, blue eyes beaming at her, her lips curved and pink and deliciously wet. She reached out and opened the glass door, cold and hard under her fingers.

Alicia’s eyes dropped lower. Elyza cocked a hip to the side and smirked, her blonde hair glowing.

“You know, showering together can save _quite_ a lot of water.”

* * *

 

Alicia’s eyes went wide at Elyza’s invitation. _She… shower…sex…with me?_ Alicia’s brain didn’t quite seem to grasp the concept- she stuttered out an unintelligible reply, her eyes on Elyza’s wetly gleaming chest, nipples perked in the cold air and warm steam mixing around them.

Elyza’s smirk turned dangerously wicked as she stepped forward, grasping the hem of Alicia’s shirt with dripping fingers, dark spots spreading over the fabric. Elyza looked up through her brows at the to meet wide green eyes, not lifting or pulling - simply waiting for the go ahead.

Alicia’s brain suddenly comprehended _exactly_ what sex with Elyza would be like. Every suppressed fantasy, every flustered thought, every buried shiver down her spine all came flooding to the surface and Alicia _knew_. This was where she belonged.

She launched herself forward into Elyza’s arms, pushing herself against the blonde’s warm, wet, strong body. They stumbled, Elyza’s chuckles cut off by Alicia’s velvet lips desperately crushing hers.

Alicia’s shirt came off somehow, thrown over the glass shower door, and her shorts followed soon after. Thank god she wasn’t wearing a bra that day.

Elyza’s hands were greedy on her body, gripping and sliding and caressing as she moved Alicia under the showerhead, dousing her with hot water. Alicia gasped, breaking the kiss, and Elyza took the opportunity to grab her hands and place them around her waist, encouraging the shyer girl to… participate.

Alicia took the unsublte hint eagerly, her hands roaming one-track-mindedly to the other girl’s breasts. Alicia could feel herself getting wet from something other than water as her little fantasies of Elyza came true beneath her fingers: Elyza’s nipples _were_ adorable, and perfect for nibbling. Elyza’s breasts _were_ perfectly more than a handful. Elyza’s shoulders _were_ smooth and tan and begging to be bitten.

Elyza moaned beneath her touch, sucking on Alicia’s delectable bottom lip. Alicia’s neck was flushed from the hot steam and the heat of their slippery bodies, fitting like puzzle pieces under the relentless spray.

Elyza slipped her fingers underneath the hem of Alicia's underwear, humming deep in her chest happily. The vibration on Alicia’s lips was hypnotizing, and immediately she wanted those lips elsewhere.

Alicia leaned back and pulled off the Walmart-pilfered lilac boyshorts with one swipe, tossing them dramatically over the door, smiling broadly as Elyza laughed at her antics. The blonde pulled her close again, her quick tongue traveling up the cords of Alicia’s neck and across her jaw.

Alicia sighed and leaned back against the shower, the tile cold against her shoulders. Her stomach was fluttering rapidly at the sight of Elyza’s hooded eyes scraping over her body, leaving hot trails along her skin.

Elyza parted Alicia’s legs with her knee, her hand dipping low, skimming along Alicia’s tummy to her center. She was rewarded with a loud moan from the brunette’s throat as Elyza’s experienced fingers circled and massaged her clit, taking her sweet time.

Her thighs trembling and toes slipping slowly, Alicia inhaled droplets as she gasped. Water was falling into her eyes and she’d never been more turned on than this moment, this perfect moment. She could feel her thighs become weak beneath her- and then Elyza, blue eyes millimeters away, slid one finger inside Alicia’s drenched folds.

Alicia’s eyes rolled back in her head, moans erupting from her chest and turning into small gasping laughs- she was entirely overwhelmed by how good it felt. Elyza was right there with her, holding as much weight as she could, wrapping one arm around Alicia’s back and thrusting the other hand gently.

Elyza’s breath was hot and sweet on her face, water trickling over her mouth, open in awe as she watched Alicia come apart on her fingers. Alicia gripped onto her strong shoulders- she was trembling and clenching and panting and whining… desperate to come.

Elyza moaned herself, every ounce of heat in her body gathered in her center, pulsing, wanting. She added another finger and Alicia let out an porno-worthy moan. Her front wall was throbbing, Elyza pumping in and out, rolling her palm against Alicia’s sensitive bud, sending white-hot tingles all over Alicia’s body.

Alicia could feel it building in her thighs, the tension, the nerves, the intensity of every touch, every movement adding to her excitement. Heart-pounding, blood-rushing, black-out-level excitement. Alicia’s vision went blank as the hot water drummed down onto their entwined bodies- as Elyza captured her lips, her moans, her tongue, into her mouth, kissing her as she came all over the blonde’s fingers, wetness dripping down Elyza’s wrist.

Alicia hung onto her sturdy shoulders for dear life as tides of energy crashed over her, vibrating throughout her entire being, pounding against her skull, white oceans behind her eyes bringing in wave after wave.

Elyza watched in amazement when Alicia tipped her head back, crying out and shaking, completely overcome by her orgasm. She scanned her face carefully, looking for any sign that Alicia wasn’t alright, or needed help.

But Alicia… she was fine. More than fine.

After she’d regained enough brainpower to think, she looked directly into the blue eyes in front of her declared- “Sit.” She gestured to the bench at the opposite end of the shower.

Elyza raised her eyebrows.

Alicia lowered her voice. “Please.” She added, throat slightly raw.

Elyza eyed her; cautiously she let go of the fragile brunette and moved to sit on the built-in bench. The heat from her skin quickly warmed up the cold tile.

Alicia adjusted the showerhead so it was aimed towards them before approaching Elyza tenderly, putting one foot in front of the other.

All Elyza could do was stare at her body.

Her hair was dark and damp and curly, matted against her forehead and shoulders. Her small breasts were perked in the steam, pink nipples asking to be teased. Her stomach was taut in the yellow lighting, the swells and valleys of her abs highlighted and shadowed as she moved. Her pretty legs shone, and Elyza wondered vaguely how she’d found time to shave during an apocalypse. (she’s a lextra hoe that’s how)

As she walked towards Elyza, the water sprayed off her back, creating steam around her body in some sort of angelic halo, filled with warm sunlight.

That, and her jawline…

Alicia knelt down in front of Elyza, placing her hands on the other girl’s knees, and the blonde gulped. Light splayed across Alicia’s face, her vulnerable green-and-gold eyes wide and wet and trusting. A rush of hot affection floods through Elyza’s body, and her mouth drops open- love was written on every one of Alicia’s features.

Alicia spreads Elyza’s legs gently, her eyes not leaving Elyza’s baby blues, and she drags her fingertips up Elyza’s thighs, stalling next to her hips. Elyza whimpered.

“I… Elyza?” Alicia whispered, flush suddenly spreading over her cheeks, water splattering against her shoulders.

“Yeah, babe?” Elyza nearly chokes- she sounds so soft.

“I may, um… Can you help me?”

Elyza suddenly realized the cause for her blush- this was her first time with another girl. “Of course, absolutely.” She gushed. “Would you like me to guide you?”

Alicia nodded, an embarrassed smile quirking her lips.

Elyza’s affection surged and she crooned, grabbing her hands and pulling Alicia up to kiss her passionately. “There is nothing to be ashamed of, love. I’m right here.” Elyza whispered. A genuine smile spread across Alicia’s face, and she leaned down to take a nipple into her mouth.

It was better than both of them dreamed.

Elyza sucked in air through her teeth, “Yes, just like that. Suck… and twirl your tongue arou- oh… yes, good, yes… yes.”

Alicia looked up through her brows to see Elyza’s eyes closed in pleasure, and she smiled as her tongue slid over her pink puckered skin, smoothing her teeth across them.

Elyza groaned. Alicia’s hot mouth moved between her breasts and down her stomach, her tongue licking up drops of salty water.

“Perfect, baby… now, you can tease my thighs… licking, biting, nibbling- OH!”

Alicia, in an attempt at boldness, had bitten her inner thigh, hard.

Immediately she was all worry, nearly crying, fluttering over Elyza. “Imsorryimsorryimsorry” ran out of her mouth in a tizzy.

“Alicia, Alicia it’s okay! It… it was kind of.. hot.” Elyza grinned enticingly.

Alicia raised her eyebrows in wonder. “Okay…” She kneeled back down, soothing her tongue over the red mark, her warm breath caressing the sensitive area. Softly, tenderly, carefully, she sank her teeth into Elyza’s opposite thigh, watching the blonde’s blissful reaction- her head falling back, her breath quickening.

“Okay, okay…okay, could you use your tongue to lick my clit, please? It’s right here-”

Elyza’s eyes rolled back into her head.

“Yes! The tip of your tong- ohmygod… yessss holy…”

Alicia watched, her tongue revolving in messy circles, hard and fast, soft and slow.

“Do you want a finger, Elyza?” Alicia paused and asked, chin dripping.

“Two, please.” Came the strained reply.

Alicia skimmed two fingers around her entrance, testing. Yeah, Elyza was wet. Very. Wet.

Her fingers slid in without resistance, and they moaned in tandem at the feel of Elyza’s walls around her, spongy and wet and slick and utterly divine.

“Now…” Elyza was breathless. “Press upward when you thrust- YES- and use your tongue on my-” She cried out loud when Alicia took her advice and began thrusting, tongue lapping.

For a long while, time didn’t exist. It was just Elyza’s taste in her mouth and her core pulsing and her breath panting and Alicia moaning vibrations into her center and the two of them together, finally… together.

Elyza expertly guided her to exactly how to make her shudder apart into Alicia’s mouth, to moan and yelp her name, to clamp her thighs around Alicia’s shoulders and curl in on herself, blonde hair mixing with brown in the warm light and water falling softly.

Alicia helped her down from the bench, holding her on the floor, cradling her as she came down from her high, her thrumming heart slowing.

Water dripped from Elyza’s lashes when she looked up at the green eyes gazing at her, dilated with an intimacy that made Elyza melt completely into a puddle.

“Ai hod yu in.” Alicia whispered.

“What?” Elyza asked- had she heard her wrong?

“I’ll hold you in my arms, babe, don’t worry.” Alicia pressed their foreheads together, and Elyza closed her eyes, satisfied, beyond satisfied to be held and to be loved.

* * *

 

After they finished drying off and getting dressed, they both realized their hair was wet. This was a… problem. Elyza wasn’t supposed to have showered yet.

Alicia lent her a ponytail holder despite the grumblings about how the blonde hated wearing her hair up, and the two of them bounced down the stairs, pinkies linked like little kids. Alicia wasn’t entirely sure yet, but she wanted to tell Maddie about them- that they wanted to be considered a couple now.

She’d asked Elyza if she wanted to, and she got a massive kiss in response.

They reached the kitchen, finding Maddie in a remarkably domestic scene, opening cans for dinner, her back to them. Before Alicia could even open her mouth to relay the happy news, Maddie turned around, a smirk on her face and laughter in her eyes.

“Have a nice shower, girls?”

**Author's Note:**

> Maddie loves them both, and she knows Elyza will only protect Alicia more now. As a mother, that's the best thing she could ask for during an apocalypse- someone to protect her daughter (better than she could, probably) because Maddie is always doing illegal wild-ass shit


End file.
